Serena Thunderman
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The Moon Princess is reincarnated several decades after she's supposed to be, becoming Max and Phoebe Thunderman's triplet sister. How does this change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Eris, Goddess of Discord, smirks to herself. She had well and truly screwed Serenity's plan for her daughter. The princess would not be born to Ikkuko and Kenji, she would be born to Hank and Barb Thunderman, part of a triplet set basically two decades later than she should have been. She would be loved and have someone that actually understood her and Max would have the same. Lady Destiny had no problem with her doing this as the hime would be better off for it, not to mention she would be less likely to be bullied by the other senshi. That was if she even helped them.

Chap 1

Serena Thunderman smirks as she works on a power dampener, unlike her siblings she knew about the Achilles Comet and was currently working to neutralize that problem with Nora's help. Right now she was working on the building portion, " Whatcha doing, Rena? "

" Working on a power dampener. I have it on good authority the Achilles Comet will be making a comeback and I really don't want my powers going wonky. The last time the comet passed was short after we were born and we had to be within three feet of each other, all three of us. " Serena says.

Max immediately sits down and starts helping her, " This is what you and Nora have been up to, huh? "

" Yep. "

" This is a worthwhile project. I do not want to be stuck with Phoebe for however long it would take the comet to pass. You, well, that wouldn't be so bad. " Max says.

" Tell me about it. Why the hell do you think we share the Lair? " Serena asks her triplet.

" Good point. " Max admits. Max knew damn well that if his triplet sisters were left alone without him to act as a buffer they had a tendency to become extremely volatile. Phoebe more so, much to Max's shock. Phoebe brought her claws out when it came to Serena and yet their parents never believed him or Serena about how Phoebe treated her. It didn't help that Phoebe acted like a perfect little angel around their parents. Max may want to be a villain but that was only because it may be the only way he had available to protect Serena. Serena shared in the telekinesis, heat breath, and freeze breath but she had other powers. Serena had umbrakinesis, empathy, umbraportation, replication, and aura sight.

Max had a few talents too that he hadn't let their parents know about. He happened to have telepathy, deflection, retro and precognition, which really sucked for him. He could see the past and future, which was really annoying at times because every time he touched Snuggle Sammy, Serena's teddy bear he'd see every time Phoebe had sent her running and crying. It frustrated him that he couldn't get their parents to see that Phoebe was cruel to Serena. It was one of the reasons he had wired the entire house with cameras that could not be taken down through any means. He wanted to actually have proof for when an incident happened again.

Of course, they'd probably believe he had doctored the footage to make Phoebe look bad. As he helps Serena with her project he makes sure he has his Phoebe senses up and running. He'd marked her as a hostile with his telepathy and it generally let him know when she was approaching. If he'd have his way then he wouldn't even have to deal with Phoebe. Neither would Serena. If anything, he'd do whatever he had to do to protect Serena. Her empathy made her very vulnerable emotionally.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto, long viridian hair up in a half bun, garnet eyes, white sleeveless body suit, black boots, knee high with white trim along the top, black skirt and scarf along with the trim on her white elbow length gloves, garnet colored front and back bows, golden tiara on her brow with an oval shaped garnet in the center and garnet colored triangular shaped earrings, black choker with a round garnet hanging from it, gnaws on one of her knuckles worriedly. Why hadn't the hime been reborn with the others and where the hell was she? She was nowhere in Japan, China, or India. She hadn't had the time to do a very in depth search yet. She also knew the hime had to be found soon for Crystal Tokyo to exist.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny, a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto groans. Why did her cousin have to be so dead set on that damnable Crystal Tokyo. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

Her guardian cat was dark red in color with green eyes a silver upturned crescent moon on her forehead wearing a green bow with a dark red round shaped gem in the center of it. Lachesis happened to be her name and the feline was actually worried, " Jenista, if Trista finds the hime then we're all screwed. "

" I know, Lachesis, but if I make a move then she will be found. Max Thunderman is her greatest protector. The hime has a brother that would do anything to protect her. I just wish her triplet sister would be the same. The parents don't see the darkness in Phoebe. Max does and he takes measures to protect his emotionally vulnerable sister. " Sailor Destiny says.

" True, there has to be someone we can insert into their lives that will also be just as great of a protector for the hime, hell, maybe insert two people, that way Max has someone as well. " Lachesis states.

" Well, Sailor Current would work for Max's protector and she can do her job from anywhere because Currents are everywhere. " Sailor Destiny states and sends out the call.

When Sailor Current arrives with her light blue wavy hair, similar to hers and Pluto's only she had no bun on the top of her head, her suit was lavender, bows, scarf, gloves which were wrist length, leggings, star shaped earrings, star shaped charm on the light blue choker, and star shaped charm on the light blue skirt were teal. The light blue boots had teal trim at the top, the gloves had light blue trim, the skirt had teal at the very bottom edging the skirt and above that was a stripe of lavender. The star in the center of the bow was light blue along with the scarf which had three teal lines on it. The tiara was golden with a light blue star shaped gem in it and in Current's right hand was a golden hilted sword with a light blue blade, similar in style to Sailor Uranus'.

" I like this idea. " Current admits when Destiny and Lachesis fill her in, " Whom will you call for the hime? "

" I don't know. " Destiny says softly, " If we could find her soul bonded mate, which most assuredly was never Endymion then that would be perfect. "

" Who the hell would that be? " Current asks.

" If we could get ahold of Psyche then the two of us would be able to work together to find said person. " Destiny states.

" Psyche has to stay and keep an eye on the planetary senshi. " Current points out.

" Dammit, how the hell are we supposed to get this done under Pluto's nose? " Destiny exclaims.

Current sighs, that was the problem, " Are there any male supers she was close to other than Max in Metroburg? "

" Actually, yes, Ethan Caza, illegitimate son of Dr. Colosso. " Destiny says.

" Do Thunderman and Electriss know of this? " Current asks.

" No, I'll arrange everything, we have to make sure Max and Serena are both well protected along with Nora and Billy. Phoebe, well, unless she redeems herself I would much rather see her six feet under for the deplorable way she has treated her own triplet sister. " Destiny states.

" She treats the others well. "

" She only treats them well because she knows if she messes with the younger siblings, in particular Nora then she will be busted because Nora knows how to employ the powers of cuteness to her advantage, Phoebe doesn't have that in her arsenal anymore. " Destiny states.

" Maybe, but how will we convince Ethan? "

" Please, as of right now he's trying to find a way to move to Hiddenville. " Destiny replies.

The blue haired girl blinks, " Well, he does have a yen for our little hime, huh? "

" That and his father is the pet of Max and Serena. Max is allergic to cats, this means getting an advisor to the hime is not advisable unless we can somehow get another talking bunny. Colosso would probably like the company though they would have to be kept in separate cages. Maybe a Mercurian pet cage would be sufficient unless they got her a male advisor.

Serena and Max watch over Billy and Nora, mostly to keep them away from Phoebe. Serena set up a Wii and they all start to play together, no powers, which surprisingly enough they kept to. Then Phoebe gets busted for having a non-supe in the house as Max only had the parent approaching alert in the Lair. Max and Serena both grin when they realize St. Phoebe finally got in trouble. Their mom found the rest of them all playing Wii Tennis in the Lair. This cleared the rest of them from any wrong doing and for once Phoebe was the one to get punished. This started Barb at least to thinking that maybe Max and Serena had been telling the truth every time they had told them Phoebe had been cruel to Serena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Thundermans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiddenville:

Serena stretches as she yawns, she hated mornings, the good thing about sharing a room with Max was the fact that he could wake her up, " Morning, sis. "

" Uh. " is her intelligent reply.

Max shakes his head at the rather predictable reaction from Serena and hands her an outfit. Bleary brown eyes stare uncomprehendingly for a few moments and then Serena rolls out of her bed, barely catching herself. Max offers her a hand and pulls her up. Thankfully they had their own bathroom down here and Max was an earlier riser than she was. This meant there were no issues about bathroom time. She stumbles off and returns, sending a beseeching look her triplet brother's way.

Max sighs but, sets to work doing her hair. No one except for him knew how long it really was. With the long ease of practice Max gets her hair braided and has the extras woven in, including a purple hair ribbon and spikes. " Thanks, Max. "

" Hey, you're my sister. " Max says, " Plus, at least this way you'll make a good first impression. "

She had on long sleeved black tee with a purple tank top over that, black skinny jeans, and she'd chosen to wear a western style dragon pendant with matching earrings, a gift from Ethan, she had one black and purple Nikes as well. " Why can't Phoebe have a sense of fashion? It would make her slightly more tolerable. " Max mutters.

" Just don't prank me, Max. "

It was school picture day after all. " Rena, I would never do that to you. "

Serena knew this very well, Max would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, Phoebe on the other hand, " Just don't let me get dragged into this. "

Max winces and upgrades the security in their lair and on their shared desktop computer. Then they grab their stuff and head upstairs, " Morning kids. "

Serena just grunts as Max steers her over to the table, once she's eaten she's more awake and she groans, " Why is school so early in the morning? "

" To torture us. " Max answers immediately.

" No, it's so we can get a better and fuller education. " Phoebe states.

All four of her siblings look at her in shock and horror, " Max, we can never associate with her in school. "

" No kidding, she'd ruin any chances we'd have of being popular. " Max states.

" Max, Serena, aren't you being a little harsh? " Hank asks.

" No, only complete geeks, nerds, dweebs, whatever you want to call them like school. Hanging out with her would be social suicide. " Max says firmly, he and Serena heading out the door so they could arrive before Phoebe.

This meant that they got their pictures taken first and then Serena vanishes while Max sets up his prank on Phoebe. He had it rigged to her biometrics so there was no way in hell he'd miss, then he goes to join Serena. Neither one of them were in the advanced classes, they'd leave that to Phoebe. They made sure to keep high C's and low B's on their report cards until mid-term and then they kicked in the after burners and blitzed past Phoebe grades wise. Then they'd do it all over again.

It certainly was a challenge and they both thrived on that. Not that it mattered, as Phoebe was the only one their parents ever cared about or at least praised academically. Callista Meiou sighs as she rolls her shoulders not paying attention to where she was going and she runs smack into Max. Serena rolls her eyes, " 'Nista send you to look after us, 'Lista? "

Callista's magenta eyes widen, " How long have you known? "

" She remembered when we were six after Phoebe locked her outside during a Thunderstorm while Cousin Blobbin was watching us in Metroburg. I'm the only one in the family whom knows the truth. " Max states.

" Anywhere we can meet and talk this over? "

" Can you shield our Lair, I don't like the idea of leaving Billy and Nora alone with Phoebe, at all. " Max asks her.

" I could but that might end up being suspicious. "

" Talk to us tonight while we sleep. You control all Currents, right? " Serena asks her.

" You are ingenious, hime, well, ah…do we have the same classes? " Callista asks.

They look over their schedules and sure enough they were the same. " Oh, I'm Callista Meiou. "

" Maximus Octavius Thunderman, call me Max. "

" Serena Ophelia Thunderman, hoping I'd get rid of that middle name, I like Rachel but not the Ophelia part. "

Max blinks, " Wait, you had two middle names back then? "

" Serenity Ophelia Rachel D'Luna, always preferred Serena. " his triplet answers.

The three head for class and to their good fortune, at least two of the three Thunderman triplets Phoebe goes home to change after getting nailed by chocolate and cheese sauces. This meant that they could relax at school for once. Once school is out they head for home laughing and joking the whole way. Serena splits off for the library though, notwanting to get even remotely dragged in to the middle of Max and Phoebe's prank war. " Max, how could you? "

" Ingenuity, mom. " Max answers.

" I bet Serena helped him. " Phoebe says.

" No, she didn't. Try and take this out on her and I will up the cruelty and humiliation factor of my pranks, do you understand me, Phoebe. "

Phoebe takes an involuntary step backwards at the ferocity in her triplet brother's eyes. He meant it, if Phoebe dragged Serena into this then Max would make her regret it. " Where is Serena? " Barb asks.

" She went to the library so she wouldn't get dragged in the middle of a prank war that Phoebe will lose. " Max says, shrugging.

The next day at school Phoebe corners her sister in the bathroom just after the last bell, her eyes looking cruel, " No Max here to protect you this time, Serena. " Phoebe says and telekinetically tosses her across the bathroom. Serena can feel her head slam into the wall hard behind her but she had already sent her own blast out, slamming a stall door into her sister's face. Serena barely keeps her feet, " You are an idiot. "

" How so, you barely do the required work. "

" I meant you're an idiot when it comes to everything not academic. You think we're in here alone. " Serena says.

That was when Callista shows herself, " I already e-mailed the Vice Principal a video of you shoving your sister. "

Phoebe spins around and is dragged off by the vice principal while Callista helps Serena gather her stuff and out of the bathroom, _Max._

_ What's up?_

_ Phoebe decided to be a bitch and confronted me in the bathroom. Slammed me into one of the walls. _

_ You all right?_

_ Think so, Callista was with me and Phoebe's getting reamed out by the Vice Principal. Where are you? _

_ Just outside the school._

_ Stay put, I do not want to walk home alone._

Max could feel impotent rage welling up within him, they'd had their chat with Callista as they slept last night and he was now very glad of that unspoken rule that no girl went to the bathroom alone. He puts that aside when Callista emerges supporting his sister, " What happened? "

" She was TK'd into the bathroom wall cracking her head against said wall. " Callista answers the worried brother.

" Come on, it's probably better if you don't walk, sis. Callista can get your bag, plus she needs to tell our parents what happened. "

Callista grabs Serena's back pack and Serena climbs onto her brother's back, letting her head rest on his left shoulder, he generally used his right arm for telekinesis. " Nailed her with a stall door if it helps. " Serena murmurs.

Max snorts, trust Serena to retaliate midair. Of all the siblings she was the best at that, she was helping Max get it down too. Being able to fight back while sailing through the air if you couldn't fly was a good thing though Max and Serena were both working on using their telekinesis to do so. If it could be done in X-Men then they should be able to recreate it. When the three teens walk into the Thunderman home Barb's eyes widen, " What happened? "

" Mrs. Thunderman, my name is Callista Meiou, a friend of your son and daughter, I witnessed your other daughter, Phoebe, telekinetically toss Serena across the girls bathroom, she is currently being taken to task by the Vice Principal. I recorded the whole thing with my cell and e-mailed it. Don't worry, it just looks like Phoebe shoved her hard enough into the wall that her head smacked hard against it. "

She shows Barb the footage and the Thunderman matriarch sighs, " You really have been telling us the truth about Phoebe, we just didn't want to hear it, did we? "

" Why do you think Serena shares a room with me. Phoebe knows damn well what I'll do to her if she tries to get at Serena while I'm around. " Max states.

Barb winces, Max had been the peacemaker between his triplet sisters for years now and he had also been protecting Serena from their triplet. " When Phoebe gets home we will be having a very long chat with her. "

" About time, we're both tired of Phoebe being treated like a saint. " Serena mutters.

Barb winces again at the statement of the youngest triplet, " I'm gonna get her settled in the Lair and then we're going to have nice long talk as to why you have never believed us. " Max states.

Callista goes down to the Lair with Max and agrees to watch his sister while Max talks with their mother about why they thought Phoebe could do no wrong. No one was perfect, not even Phoebe.

Time Gates:

Where was that damnable hime? Why hadn't she been reincarnated when she was supposed to be? Why couldn't she find her? These were just some of the thoughts circling around in Sailor Pluto's head.

Just behind her and invisible is Eris and the chaos goddess is cackling maniacally at the thought of driving Pluto to this point. She was just grateful that Sailor Destiny was on top of things, otherwise this could get messy, fast. Sure, the hime knew whom she had been but, she wanted nothing to do with that last life.

Hiddenville:

After a long talk with Barb she admits that they had been in the wrong to think that Phoebe was incapable of doing something worthy of punishment. Max was currently in the Lair while Barb fills Hank in and shows him the footage Callista had e-mailed to her account. Hank looks very disappointed whether it was in himself or Phoebe it was hard to tell. " I can't believe we just let Phoebe talk her way out of so much. If she'd do this to her own triplet sister what else has she done that we punished either Max or Serena for? " Hank murmurs, it was a kick in the gut to realize you had been played by your own child.

" I think Max chose villain so he could better protect Serena. " Barb admits softly, villains generally protected their families viciously, they didn't have stopping points unlike heroes. Heroes wouldn't kill to protect their loved ones villains would however.

Phoebe freezes when she walks in the front door, " Phoebe Olivia Thunderman, we need to have a very serious discussion. " Barb says firmly.

" About what, Mom? " Phoebe asks.

" Don't play dumb, about you tk'ing your sister into the bathroom wall at school. " Barb snaps.

" I did no such… " Phoebe starts.

" We saw the video. No powers for the next month, no cell phone, no tech, and no training. Plus, you will be in your room when not at school. " Barb tells her.

Down in the Lair Max and the others are watching Phoebe get told off, Max is also taping the moment for future viewing. Serena was snuggled into his left side, eyes slit open, watching her triplet sister finally get into major trouble. Callista was watching what was going down and also working on her homework. Dr. Colosso had a bucket of popcorn from somewhere and was making comments while he watched the perfect child get hers. Max mentally promises himself that he'd show this to Nora later while absentmindedly running his hand up and down his sister's arm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Thundermans.


End file.
